Adventure Time: Return Of The Chaos Entity
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: It as been a year since The Mane 6 has imprisoned Discord and no pony knows where Princess Celestia stashed the statue. No pony except for Screwball! Now Discord is reawakened by his daughter! Will Finn, Jake and two new comers stop him in time?
1. Chapter 1 Daddy Discord

ADVENTURE TIME:

Return Of The Chaos Entity

Deep within the forest of Ooo there is a clearing where the statue of a draconic entity stands. A full moon shines high in the night sky surrounded by many bright stars. The moon's light casts upon the clearing making the statue and near by stream sparkle like glitter. A pink pony wearing a strange looking hat stands by the statue's side with tears running down her cheeks while pressing her two front hooves on the statue's base. The pony begins to sing.

Screwball:

So there you are my dad.

A statue oh so cold and dead.

You tore there world apart and every pony rested there head.

And now I must carrying on, making chaos for you instead.

Because you are my daddy Discord and I am a piece of you.

(I miss you daddy)

Suddenly there's a psychotic laughter coming from the statue fallowed by a deep sinister voice.

Discord:

Please do not cry my dear.

Your daddy is still vary here.

And when I do bust out.

We can re-spread the random fear.

Are joy will be there pain.

As there world drowns in chocolate rain!

Because I am your daddy Discord!

And you are a piece of me!

Screwball:

Remember that one time? You took me to that baseball game.

I got my Cutie-Mark!

Discord:

And things where never quite the same!

Screwball & Discord:

Your wild pitches flew!Driving the ponies all insane!

Because I am your daddy Discord!

And you are a piece of me!

Discord:

Oh single spawn of mine!Without you I'd be so lost!

You have stuck by my side!

Screwball:

No mature what the tragic cost!

Screwball & Discord:

Your crazed imagined thoughts!

Have given me a new found strength!

Because you are my daughter Screwball!

And your!

Discord:

BREAKING OUT OF HERE!

With that said Discord's falcon arm shatter it's pavement crusted form and return to it's normal organic form. This fallowed by every inch of the statue and soon there was a giant smoke cloud and the statue was shattered into millions of pieces. The draconic figure was now alive! It flapped it's wings and stretched it's arms out wide. "MWWWAAHAHAHA!" It laughed. Screwball sprung to give her dad a bid hug. "Daddy your alive!" Screwball squealed with excitement. Discord grabbed his daughter who sprung into the air and gave her a big worm hug. "I'm free! Free once again! Come on my little abomination! I believe we need new players in our Chaos Game!" Discoed shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Game Begins

Suddenly I awoke among a bunch of shattered rubble which appears to be a ruin of some kind. I stumbled to my feet and looked around. The ruin was that of a collapsed statue and I could make out hoof prints surrounding all over it. I then heard a low grunt of like a dragon or dinosaur. I turned my head towards the sound and I saw what was a Godzilla type creature. It's scales where a dark green in color and it's dorsal fins where a metallic purple or pink, I couldn't make out the exact color of it because of how dark it was. "hey, Godzilla!" I whispered. The monster awoke and slowly stumbled. This Godzilla was around the same size as me only it was a few feet taller, I say around 8. The Godzilla let out a loud yawn and spoke in a vary strange almost telekinetic type voice. "Israel, why do you always have to wake me up so early!" "Woa it talked! I didn't know Godzilla could do that" I thought to myself. "Hum, Godzilla!" I asked. "What do you want! And did you forget that my name is Rivera!" Godzilla said as he turned in my direction. "Oh it's just a human. And by the way the name's Rivera." Godzilla said. "Oh alright, my name is Alex." I replied. "Hey Alex! Do you know what happened? Where the heck are we?" Rivera demanded. "How should I know! I awoke with the same thought!" I shouted. Suddenly there was a ghostly laughter mixed with a adorable but sinister laughter. "What….the..heck!" Rivera slowly shouted. Just then there was a sort burst of green smoke and there standing among the pile of rubble a elongated serpent with different animal parts for his body stood in front of us along with a pink pony with crazy swirling purple eyes stood beside him.

"Are you the ones that brought us here!" I ordered. "Indeed!" the serpent replied with voice that was smooth and almost crusty. "And just what for?" Rivera replied. "I want you guys to play a little game!" the serpent answered in a sinister tone. "A GAME!" We both shouted in unison. "Yes! It's called The Chaos Game. And you must play it or else this world is mine." the serpent replied as he twittled his fingers evilly. "Well Rivera, what do you think?" I said to him. "We have to man! Otherwise this world is going to fall to evil!" Rivera replied with rage and worry. I turned my site back to the serpent and creepy looking pony. "Alright we're in. What do we have to do?" I asked. "Alright here's is the first clue. You must find two heroes of braveness and raucousness, both live in the tree of wisdom and knowledge. After you require those two things you shall receive the next clue." The serpent said as he and the pony faded into nothing.

"Did you get that Rivera?" I asked. "Yea man, I got it." he replied. "Alright then we need to find some kind of tree and I think I know just the place" I said. "Alright then lead on." Rivera answered.


	3. Chapter 3 Origins

It's been a few hours now and Rivera and I where walking down a grassy landscape with hills after hills after hills! I lost track on how many hills there where. Finally the ground was flat and there was a tree house with a small glass window. I could also see a little candle light shining from behind the glass. "Hey dude, is that the tree old chaos man was talking about?" Rivera shouted. "Yes I do believe it is!" I replied. "Well then, let's go for it!" Rivera shouted with excitement. We then ran as fast as we could towards the tree house. Meanwhile inside Finn and Jake where chatting about random stuff before bed while they shat across a small rug and table while drinking hot chocolate from mugs. "Hey dude what's the ideals for tomorrow!" Jake asked happily. "PB said she's throwing a party for the meteorite shower. She wants us to be there and help out." Finn replied. "Neat! Although I have a strange feeling." Jake answered as he took a ship of his hot chocolate. "Jake, there's no need for worries. Just have fun!" Finn answered. "Hmm, alright! But if something bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you." Jake answered his friend.

Meanwhile as we ran towards the tree house we didn't know about the hundred of massive creatures that appeared on the hill we last ran down. They where werewolves! Huge dog like man beasts with there eyes glimmering a spooky orange and saliva dripping from there maws. They let out growls and grunts as they spied on us, heading for Finn and Jake's house. A purple werewolf turned his head towards an older werewolf with brown color fur. "Hey Razorblade, should we attack now!" the purple werewolf asked. The one called Razorblade turned his attention to the purple werewolf. "No Nightpelt! We have to wait for the right moment when all four of them are together! Then when they least expect it, we'll leap out and overpower them!" Razorblade replied with a gargle like voice. Soon we where just outside there door, huffing and puffing from running so fast. "Man! Running takes a lot out of you!" Rivera said, "Yea" I replied over heavy breathing. As we got our strength back I knocked on there door softly three times. Inside Finn and Jake heard the three knocks. "We have visitors?" Jake as to himself with a worried expression. "Don't worry man. It's probably just some folks asking for directions," Finn answered. Finn walked over to the door and twisted the knob then pushed the door open. There he saw a human and a dragon like beast standing next to him. The human had black hair and a black t-shirt along with matching black sweatpants, he also had on white sneakers. The dragon was a dark green in color with a row of metallic pink fins slithering down it's back ending at the tail. "Holy bunkers!" Finn shouted as he jumped back with surprised. "Finn what is it?" Jake shouted scarred. "A human!" Finn replied. "Yea I'm a human, so?" I answered. "Well it's just that all humans are extinct!" Finn yelled. "Ha that's funny. You and I can't be the only humans on this planet." I answered. "It's true though." Finn went on as Jake walked towards the door. "Oh my glob! Your right Finn! There is another human in Ooo!" Jake shouted as he saw me. "Ok look! We need your help! The great lord of chaos as risen! We need your help to defeat him!" Rivera shouted. "Woa, woa, woa! One thing at a time. I'm still getting around about another human being in Ooo." Finn replied. "Well it went like this. I awoke to the site of a fallen statue and Rivera awoke next to me. After that the chaos lord and some strange pony appeared before us, telling us to play some sort of Chaos Game. If we loose this world will come to an end!" I replied. "Ok then , so who is this Chaos Lord?" Finn asked. "I think his name is Discord. I recognize him through some of my studies." I answered. "Discord? He sounds horrifying" Jake replied. "Oh you have no idea." Rivera said. "Come on in. It's getting late and I'm sure your tired." Finn said. He then walked in and sat on the couch. Finn sat on the floor along with Jake who sat beside him.

A few more hours pass and I was sleeping in a sleeping bag that Finn spread out on the floor for me. I was in a deep slumber with my head resting against my arm. While I was dreaming there was a relaxing type voice speaking to me. "I came to worn you about an appending doom." It said. "Discord right?" I asked. "Precisely. He is a sinister foe I battled years ago with my sister, Luna. We used the elements of harmony to seal him away but now that Luna and I are divided from the Nightmare Curse, the spell has been broken. Take this sword." suddenly there was a small spear of yellow glowing energy that manifested into a sword. The blade was long and made of a blue metallic type substance. There was the faces of six ponies inscribe on the blade. The handle was made of a solid gold type substance. "This weapon was Enchanted with my mother's magic eons ago. It shall serve you well." the voice stated. I slowly reached for the sword and then I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the window. The sunrise was just starting to occur. I turned my attention to the couch which Rivera had curled up in. I let out a deep sigh. "Just a dream" I said softly to myself. Suddenly as I reached over to push my self up I felt the cool chill of a metallic blade in the middle of my palm and when I looked down, surly there was indeed a sword and it was the exact sword from my dream. "WHAT! THE SWORDS'S REAL!" I screamed. My shout awoke Rivera who let out a scream of his own and fell onto the floor shocked. Finn and Jake awoke and looked at each other with worried expressions. Finn and Jake jumped out of there beds and ran down the stairs into the living room where Rivera was looking at me confused as I was holding the handle of the sword, gazing at it with envy. "Woa, man! Where did you get such a awesome looking weapon!" Jake shouted with excitement. "How should I know Jake! I just awoke and there I found a sword placed on the floor beside me." I replied. "Well it's not my sword. Maybe a princess teleported it here figuring you might need it someday. PB would do the same for me." Finn answered. "Oh dude that reminds me. We should get to the Candy Kingdom like pronto!" Jake shouted. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Finn replied. "So then I guess we're on our way to The Candy Kingdom?" I asked. "Yep" Finn answered.

Soon after prepping our selves we where walking down a small stone pathway. My enchanted sword was tucked in a sword carrying case that was wrapped around my back. Finn had on his silly looking animal outfit and I was wearing the same out fit from the other night. "How far is this Candy Kingdom?" Rivera asked. "A few more miles" Jake answered. Soon we saw towers of different bright colors and bubblegum like bubbles in the sky. "Well, welcome to the Candy Kingdom." Finn said. "Cool set up thieve got here." Rivera said. "Agreed. I especially love that big old tower in the center of the city." I replied to Rivera. "Hello there boys!" a teenage female type voice shouted above us. There was a serpent like unicorn with multicolored skin with a Princess riding it's back. The serpent like unicorn then landed in front of us and the Princess hopped of it. "Hi Bubblegum, sorry if we're late, just got a little sidetracked" Finn apologized to the princess. "It's alright. Apology excepted." the princess replied. Bubblegum hugged Finn who hugged back happily. After there hug the princess turned to Rivera and I. "So I see you found some new friends?" Bubblegum asked. "Yes. My name is Alex." I answered. "And my name's Rivera" Rivera said. "Well then, welcome to The Candy Kingdom. I so hope you enjoy your stay." Princess Bubblegum said, "Well actually we need help." Rivera replied. "With what?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "There's a new threat rising and we need your help." Rivera answered. "A new threat?' Bubblegum asked all worried. "He's called Discord. Although he's not really new but he's new to this land. He was once a powerful entity who brought chaos to the land and we're being forced to play his Chaos Game." I replied. "I never heard of such an awful thing. Tell me, we're did his origin start?" PB asked horrified. "Canterlot I believe. That's the Pony Kingdom. He was sealed up by the Princess who ruled there but now he's lose again." I replied. "And are you this Princess's hero?" PB asked. "I believe so because she gave me this sword." I answered as I pulled it out of the carrying case, I held it strate with the six pony heads facing my direction. PB was impressed by the site. "And what is the name of the pony princess?" PB asked. "Well there's two, Celestia and Luna." I replied. "Why are there two?" Bubblegum asked. "Well" I replied but something interrupted are conversation. There was a loud menacing laughter and then a explosion of green fog shrouded us.

Jake coughed and tried to find us. "Finn, BP, Rivera, Alex, Lady Rainicorn where are you!" Soon the fog cleared and there standing before us and blocking the entrance to the kingdom was a gigantic serpentine creature . All six of us turned towards it's direction in shock. "HAHAHAHA!" Discord laughed. "Oh my gosh!" PB shouted. "What's that thing!" she continued. "It's DISCORD!" I screamed as I readied my sword for battle. Finn pulled out his golden sword. "You seriously think you can beat me?" Discord smirked. "We will try!" I shouted. "Sorry I'm not interested in fighting. However I'm here to give you the second clue." Discord replied. "Oh I forgot." I mumbled to myself. I remembered he's here to give us the second clue. Discord hopped into the air and onto the grass next to the pathway then rested on all fours. "Congratulations. You've succeeded in acquiring the two heroes. The next clue is this, Twist and turns are my master plan, then find the elements in the domain of the all seeing eye." Discord stated as he teleported away in a burst of green smoke. Finn and I stored away our weapons and everyone in our group where puzzled. "What was all that about?" PB asked

"Our second clue in finding the elements" I answered. "The elements?" PB asked. "Yea. We'll explain everything during the party" Rivera replied. "Ok then but I really want to know about Discord and The Pony Kingdom." PB said. "You will in time." I replied.


End file.
